Raider (Tiberian Twilight)
Basic CC4 raider bluetib.png With Blue Tiberium Core |imgsize= |imgdesc= |faction=Nod Offense Class |baseunit= |role=Patrol |useguns= Machine gun |usearmor=Light |tier= 1 |hp= |shield= |energy= |timedlife= |armortype= |trans= |cost= 3 CP |time= 0:10 |produced= |req=Rank 1 |hotkey= |cooldown= |airspeed= |landspeed=7 |seaspeed= |range=Short |sight=Medium |parent= |addons= |evolvesto= |power= |upgrades= Range boost Speed boost Accuracy boost |produce= |allows= |research= |ability= |structure= |groundattack = Lethal (infantry) Weak (vehicles) |airattack = Lethal}} The Raider ATV makes a return appearance in Tiberian Twilight, as a basic Offense Class anti-infantry unit for Nod. Like its prdecessor, it is armed with an anti-infantry rapid-fire machine gun. Background Nod has always made use of home-grown weapons; the Raider is the descendant of the Buggy of the First Tiberium War. Unlike it's predecessors, it is given a full canopy, giving the driver more protection, but has had it's stealth detection from the previous war removed. According to overheard drivers, there are now two crew: a driver, and a gunner. Besides field intelligence, there has been no information on the development of this Nod light vehicle. In-game The Raider is the only unit in the Offense Class's arsenal that is armed with a Gun-type weapon, making it the only real anti-infantry weapon available to the Offense Class. The Raider's light armour is itself weak against other Gun-type weapons. This is made up for by their excellent speed and mobility, which is exceeded only by that of the Attack Bike. The Raider's weapon has a limited ammunition capacity. When all the ammunition is used up, it must pause for a short while to reload. The amount of ammunition left can be seen in the bar directly beneath the HP bar. In this regard, the Raider's special ability is to manually reload the machine gun, for which the time it must stop firing is shorter, allowing it to reload outside of combat. It does not do this process automatically and must be manually done. The Raider's closest GDI equivalent is the Bulldog, which shares the same concept, except the Raider is actually heavier than it's GDI equivalent (but lacks Stealth Detection). When upgraded with a Blue Tiberium Core, it's gun gains two additional barrels, like a minigun , dealing more damage, A much larger clip, and a (unconfirmed) faster reload. Quotes Created *''Plenty of time, plenty of bullets.'' Select *''Raider, on the scene.'' *''Hands are on the wheel.'' *''What do you need?'' *''Let's get this done.'' *''Make the call.'' *''Where to?'' *''Who we're gonna jump?'' *''I'm all ears, kid.'' Moving *''Rolling!'' *''I'll rip through and take a look.'' *''Recon out!'' *''Hit it!'' Taking Fire *''I think that one hit me!'' *''Getting hit pretty hard!'' *''Engine won't take much more!'' *''Getting creamed out here!'' *''Hey roll the window down! *hacking coughs*'' Attacking *''Fill 'em with Holes!'' *''Shred 'em!'' *''Rail these chumps!'' *''Punch through!'' Move to Attack *''Spray em' all over the map.'' *''Give 'em the squeeze.'' *''Punk 'em!'' *''Fingers on the trigger.'' *Hit and Split! *Drill 'em! *We're gonna gun down a heavy. *That one's got some heavy armor. *Uh we'll give it a shot. *That armor might be a problem. *They'll run right into it. *Hah! Nice one. *A little easter egg for the kiddies. *I like it. *This will slow 'em down. *Oh they're out there. *Eyes up, Pedal down. *Good, Let's hit it! *Got it! *Crank it! *Won't waste time. *I'll let ya know. *Runnin' and Gunnin! *Surround 'em! *Hit 'em from behind! *Let's get it in gear! *Thanks kid. *Know when to fold 'em. *We'll finish them later. *Chisseling away! *We got 'em pinned! *Keeping it hot! *I'm listening! *Go ahead. *Something I don't know? References Gallery Raider.jpg Category:Tiberian Twilight vehicles